Teacher's Favorite
by ButtButtDoodle
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho, walking definition of arrogance and indifference to the world, didn't realize he had a favorite student in his classroom until she didn't show up to his Psychology 101 class. / SessKag Action-Adventure with a hint of romance (or a lot).
1. Chapter 1

**Universe:** Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** SessKag if you squint. (VERY OOC and very AU)

 **Genre:** AU, Fluff, Slice of Life, Adventure.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me (sadly). They are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Author Notes:**

These little drabbles used to belong to the "Teacher with Benefits" collection fic I have on my page. What had started as a simple drabble quickly grew into a full fic in my head and I quickly realized it deserved to shine by it's own. Due to popular demand, I decided to take it out of that collection and give it its own separate space – for the sake of clarity and continuity.

Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Teacher's Favorite**

888

Sesshoumaru Taisho, walking definition of arrogance and indifference to the world, didn't realize he had a favorite student in his classroom until she didn't show up to his Psychology 101 class. _Twice_ in a row.

Reports had been handed, grades had been assigned and class had been dismissed. As the white-haired professor finished putting away the rest of what would surely be _riveting_ late-night reading in the form of his student's latest project (if those half-assed writings could even be defined as such), Sesshoumaru looked up to scan the faces of his students with piercing yellow eyes. As the last student filed out, not hiding how desperate he was to leave the cold professor's classroom, Sesshoumaru realized she wasn't there.

Sesshoumaru was a stickler to the rules. He was very dutiful with instilling knowledge into his young pupils' impressionable minds, but he was always careful to keep the line between professor and student very _distinct_. Relationships between students and teachers, even at the college level that he taught at, were strongly frowned upon. Not that Sesshoumaru had any qualms about following this protocol. In his last three years as a professor at the University of Tokyo, he had felt no particular attraction or even the vaguest of inclinations toward any of his female students. In his mind they were all still children and the thought of dating any of them made him supremely uncomfortable.

But that student…Sesshoumaru pulled out his roll-call, scanned the list until his eyes found the name that had been at the back of his mind during the entire class.

Kagome Higurashi.

Pretty (in an average sort of way) with a bright disposition to participate in class and always eager to learn made her stand out to him. Higurashi could've been considered a bookworm, maybe even a teacher's pet, but she lacked the pathetic, introverted qualities of both. She was effervescent, genuine and always happy to help her peers. Her projects were continually the first on his desk, and if Sesshoumaru was honest with himself, the most interesting to read. She had very naïve notions of the world, a quality seldom seen in students taking psychology as their major, where classes were sure to make you jaded and cynical. But such optimistic insights often led to very interesting arguments in her work.

Perhaps, Sesshoumaru mused, it was her quiet earnestness or the way her blue eyes would dance when she understood a new concept that had made her earn a spot in his good graces, even though she had been his student for merely two months. He could relate to that attitude – the hunger for knowledge and the joy of acquiring it.

So when she had missed two of his classes, Sesshoumaru definitely noticed. He closed the clasp of his expensive, leather messenger bag and tried to – fruitlessly – squash the niggling uneasiness in his chest as he made his way out of the classroom. He would give Higurashi a what-for when she showed up next time, he thought, attempting to sound stern in his mind. He ignored the secret hope that he would see those dancing blue eyes again.

* * *

The following week though, the Higurashi that showed up to his class was so changed, it took all of Sesshoumaru's willpower not to interrupt his own lecture and go talk to her.

Her mood was so altered she might as well have been another person. Her hair was messy and her eyes unfocused, barely registering anything in class. And when she was not occupied with chewing straight through her lower lip, she took notes with a hand that shook perpetually. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in behavior, inadvertently giving the student answering his last question heart palpitations as he thought he had given a wrong answer.

When class was dismissed and Higurashi, who usually hung back to ask questions or talk to her peers, ran out of the room, Sesshoumaru worried. Truthfully, he worried more than a professor probably should of a student he had no relationship with, no matter how much Sesshoumaru tried to rationalize his feelings.

The next class she showed up with eyes red from crying and her mouth set in a quivering grimace, and Sesshoumaru could no longer sit idly by and do nothing.

For perhaps the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru chose not to be indifferent.

"Higurashi." Sesshoumaru's baritone voice rang out as students filed out of his classroom. Kagome, who had been halfway down the stairs and already making a run for the door, froze, those blue eyes wide and frightened. Sesshoumaru frowned further. "I require your presence at this moment. I have some things I wish to discuss with you."

Kagome winced as if he had physically rebuked her, and very slowly walked towards the stoic man. Her shoulders were hunched, looking frail and small under her cotton jacket. She had lost weight, he noted.

Sesshoumaru waited for the rest of the students to leave, some sending Kagome sympathetic waves and secret thumbs up to give her support. Sesshoumaru's reputation as the strictest professor in the university was not for naught, and they probably thought the worst was to come. By the looks of his favorite pupil, she shared their thoughts.

The door closed at last and Kagome let out a shaky breath as she braced herself. She spoke first. "Forgive me, Taisho-sensei. I'm aware I missed two of your classes, and I did not hand in the last project in time." She hugged her binder closer to her chest, attempting to shrink into herself. Irrationally, Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched with the urge to comfort her.

"I swear it won't happen again. You know, I…"her voice trembled, eyes downcast as a faint blush powdered her cheeks. "I really enjoy Taisho-sensei's classes. I look forward to them each week. I promise not to slack off."

Sesshoumaru's hand fisted, not at all reassured by her answer. "While I must admit I am pleased to hear you say so, that is not what I called you here for."

And for the first time, something other than worry flitted across those blue eyes of hers. She seemed confused, her face an open book as she wondered what on Earth her solemn teacher could want from her. Those baby blues changed from confusion to downright surprise at his next sentence.

"Tell me what is troubling you, Higurashi."

"E-excuse me?" she stammered.

"You seem preoccupied in class, distracted. You are the most brilliant and applied student I have had in the past three years." At this confession, Kagome blushed prettily, obviously not expecting any sort of compliment from the usually harsh man. Sesshoumaru continued before the rational part of his mind took over and made him stop such an embarrassing scene.

"I do not say this often to my students but if…" and this is where Sesshoumaru took an hesitant step forward, feeling somehow awkward. He wasn't used to this; worrying about others. Feeling concerned. Caring. But he remembered that lost, sad look in her face, and he took the plunge.

"If I can somehow be of support to you, even as a friendly ear, I would be happy to comply."

Sesshoumaru didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that Higurashi was wondering how he knew. He could not answer her, only because there were no words to describe it. As the son to a single mother going through an ugly divorce and facing her demons in full view of her young child, he recognized the look of loneliness, of vanishing and drowning in anxiety. Back then he had not thought it so serious. He knew better now.

Kagome sighed, running a trembling hand across her unruly black hair. The action caused her top to lift, and Sesshoumaru noticed the alarming edge of a bandage above her hip.

"You wouldn't believe me." She whispered, and her voice was so far away Sesshoumaru could feel himself falling down the chasm of despair with her.

Against his logical mind, Sesshoumaru placed a large hand on delicate shoulders and caught her blue eyes with his own amber ones, attempting to drag her out of the darkness.

"Try me." He replied softly.

Kagome let out a shaky laugh, looking away from his own searching gaze, the entire experience surreal. "It's a long story." She tried to explain. "I'm sure you have other important things to attend to, Taisho-sensei. I don't want to take your time. I don't…"

For her, Sesshoumaru had all the time in the world, and then some.

"Let's go talk somewhere private."

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru made their way to his office in tense silence. When they got there, he offered her a seat on the plush couch, and perched himself at the edge of his desk, as far away as physically possible in the small room. He laced his fingers together, resting them atop of one bent knee, and looked at the small woman-child before him expectantly.

Kagome, though still quivering slightly, sat straighter and looked at Sesshoumaru dead in the eye. Her eyes were resolute.

"I'm being haunted."

Sesshoumaru's face remained blank, impassive. The girl took her professor's stillness as a positive sign, and she reached inside her back-pack, looking for something.

Kagome pulled out what looked like a pink marble, but it seemed to Sesshoumaru to be emanating a soft pink glow of its own. Sesshoumaru shuddered, the room suddenly becoming colder, and all his attention focused solely on that innocent little jewel. Except Sesshoumaru knew what it was, and his mouth became dry at the realization, his head clouded with questions, like how someone like Kagome had gotten her hands on it and how quickly he could make it disappear from her life.

Kagome for her part remained oblivious to her teacher's inner turmoil. She took a deep breath, and began to tell Sesshoumaru a story.

About a girl falling into a well and an ancient world long forgotten except in the pages of history books. About a mysterious jewel being ripped from the side of her body – a quaking hand automatically went to the bandages at her side – and about demons. Real demons, monsters of lore, chasing her back down the well and into her world, hunting her and the jewel of myth.

Kagome spoke of a fear so crippling, she had been unable to leave her home, as misfortune followed her everywhere she went. In her eyes, Sesshoumaru saw triple the desperation his own mother felt back when he was younger, and hers had been enough to lead her to drag a knife down her forearms and bleed into the tub. Sesshoumaru had been powerless to help her back then, being a child. But he was a man now, and before him stood someone he could actually help. His second chance.

"You must think I'm insane." Kagome said after finishing her story, her voice raspy with unshed tears. She covered her face, shame and helplessness bowing her shoulders. "I know it sounds crazy; I wouldn't believe myself either if I hadn't been running away from demons for the past two weeks. I didn't know who I could turn to for help and these monsters kept talking about this "power" the jewel has. Shikon this, Shikon that. " She raised her head from her hands, and Sesshoumaru's breath hitched. Tears, hot and thick, were streaming down her porcelain cheeks. She was trying to hold back, sobs catching in her throat.

"I don't care about this stupid marble or its power. I just want…I just want…" her voice trailed off and she buried her face into her hands once more.

 _'I just want to live, Sesshoumaru!' his mother yelled at him, before slamming the bathroom door in his face._

If Sesshoumaru could've laughed, he would have, except the situation wasn't funny at all and instead he wanted to scream. Destiny had a comical way of coming full circle, and now the very jewel that had torn apart his family had somehow come back into his life through this poor girl. If Sesshoumaru was smart, he would run as far away from this as his legs could take him. He knew that if not happy, he would at least lead a very content life not dealing with the misfortune of others. The strong survived, and the weak had to learn to fend for themselves.

Sesshoumaru wanted to believe that, but he saw what happened when you turned an indifferent eye. In his mind, his mother's face - all sharp planes and angles - superimposed over Kagome's delicate, round features.

No.

He would never be indifferent again.

"I will help you destroy the Shikon no Tama." Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly.

Kagome stopped sobbing long enough to look up at Sesshoumaru with questioning eyes. "How do you know what it's called?" she asked quietly. He was both pleased and worried that she did not sound suspicious of him. Too naive, too trusting...

"It has borne many names across time, and held many masters, although none can truly own it. The only way to end your suffering is to destroy it."

A plan began to form so quickly in Sesshoumaru's mind it frightened him. Names of old legends began to flit across his memory, a list of stops they would have to make, and allies that would be willing to assist them. Sesshoumaru wasn't supposed to be so good at remembering these things. He had abandoned that lifestyle centuries ago, opted to merge into human society, learn their ways, how their minds worked and all those mundane things to make him forget his true nature.

Now, being The Demon Lord of the Western Lands was the only thing that could save Kagome Higurashi from an untimely death at the hands of the Shikon no Tama.

"So…you'll help me?" Kagome whispered, and beyond the fog of hopelessness, Sesshoumaru thought he saw a spark of those familiar dancing blue eyes.

"Yes."

Anything for his favorite student.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So this was just a plot bunny that would not go away. In an alternate universe, Kagome does not stay to travel in the Sengoku Jidai, but instead travels back to the future and battles demons in modern Tokyo. Her unlikely ally ends up being her university teacher, who may be more than what he seems and holds a dark and long past.

Anyways, Hope you enjoy reading this fluffy little snippet. R&R please if you would like to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Universe:** Inuyasha (Modern AU)

 **Pairing:** SessKag if you squint. (VERY OOC AND AU)

 **Genre:** AU, Fluff, Slice of Life, Adventure.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me (sadly). They are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Author's Notes:** This is a continuation of sorts, but this time from Kagome's POV. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Student's Favorite**

888

Out of her entire curriculum, Psychology 101 was the one class Kagome looked forward to each week; in her dreary student life, it was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Truth be told, Kagome wasn't a psychology major. The only way she got into the class in the first place was because her best friend Sango, who worked part-time at the department registry, owed her a favor; Kagome had set her up with one of the priests she knew back when she was undertaking training as a priestess, and the two had hit it off.

Sango was a straight-laced kind of gal; even this simple rule-breaking of sneaking her friend into a class roster had upset her greatly and so at first she had promptly refused.

Kagome was quick to remind the somber brunette that thanks to her, Sango was now making wedding plans with that very same priest, and couldn't she help out a gal, _pretty please?_ Sango dejectedly agreed, if only to get the persistent but lovable raven off her back, her moral qualms be damned.

Kagome leaned back into her seat, sighing as she mulled the questions on the quiz before her. If she was being fully honest, she had to admit that she herself did not understand what possibly possessed her to undertake this rather difficult course – especially when it wasn't a requisite - or why it was her favorite.

Her blue eyes shifted up from the worksheet, and she started when she met golden-yellow eyes looking steadily back. She quickly lowered her eyes again, automatically blushing at the gaffe of being caught sneaking a glance. Even with her eyes averted, she could still feel that heavy gaze burning into her.

Composed, confident and aloof, Sesshoumaru Taisho was one of the university's most accomplished professors. He had more degrees than half of the staff combined, had traveled the world since his early youth, and as such his worldliness was oft very intimidating to his peers and students. He was impressive as he was unapproachable, and his class was regarded as one of the most challenging to pass. All of this should have dissuaded one Kagome Higurashi from enrolling, but she could see past all of the titles and myth to the real man underneath.

He was patient, if a bit condescending, and she never saw him give out a grade that the student did not deserve or earn, so he was fair too. Whenever Kagome would lag behind when class was finished to ask a few questions, he humored her opinions by engaging her in (often entertaining) arguments regarding the subjects given in class. For such an enigmatic and proud man, Sesshoumaru was an uncharacteristically kind professor, and Kagome desperately tried to impress him by doing her very best in class.

"Higurashi." He called as the students filed out of the classroom. Kagome turned to find him putting away his things, not even glancing at the young woman. She had thought she had imagined him calling her, since he was doing his best to pointedly ignore her presence, until he spoke again. "You did moderately well on the quiz." His voice held no inflection, careful and distant.

"Umm…thank you?" Kagome replied, although it ended up sounding more like a question. Sesshoumaru made a non-committal sound, and as he brushed past her said, "I expect your project for next week will be of the same _elevated_ quality you have accustomed me to. Good day."

Kagome watched him go, dumbfounded, then her face visibly brightened as she belatedly realized the meaning behind his words. Sesshoumaru was praising her. She smiled so widely her dimples showed.

"I'll do my best, Taisho-sensei!" she called out to his retreating back. He waved lazily over his shoulder, never faltering in his steps.

Yes, she was definitely looking forward to Psychology 101 and more good days to come.

* * *

Today wasn't a good day. Not even attending her favorite class was enough to keep at bay the growing apprehension. She was on edge, jumping over every little sound. Anxiety scraped the back of her skull, making it impossible to concentrate on the lecture regarding cognitive science, and her chest felt so tight she thought it might burst open. Wouldn't that be an awful sight? She grabbed the side of her waist, and pressed against the dull pain coming from beneath bloody bandages.

And to make matters worse, Professor Taisho was angry at her.

Kagome risked a peek from lowered lashes to the man standing a few seats down the lecture hall. Angry lines marred his usually blank face, multiplying his already intimidating aura ten-fold, and scaring the entire classroom into quiet submission. She gasped softly, looking away, and closed her eyes tightly. Shame burned her face.

She had missed the previous two classes and had consequently not handed her project in time. Kagome fully understood if he was upset about her irresponsible behavior, but she mentally prayed he would forgive her this time.

 _ **Miko…**_

Kagome's eyes shot open and her neck whipped to the side, looking out the window, pupils dilated. The sun was out and bright, but despite the cheerful weather, Kagome could feel panic screaming shrilly in her head.

 _There was something outside._

She couldn't explain how she knew it. An oppressive dark force pushed against her heart, its fingers coiling around the frenzied organ until she felt like she was choking.

Almost immediately a shadow passed the window again, and her breath caught. Nobody else saw it; it was too fast for their eyes or maybe they simply couldn't feel it. But she did.

They had followed her. And they were _teasing_ her.

On instinct, Kagome gripped her backpack, where underneath she could feel the soft pulse of the very thing that had changed her life irreversibly. She tried to keep her attention to _the here_ , _the now_ , but her only thoughts were of escape.

As soon as the bell rang, she ran out of the classroom, and she didn't stop running.

* * *

"Higurashi!"

Kagome missed a step on the stairs and almost tripped the rest of the way down, but luckily only managed to bump into the person in front of her. She muttered a quiet apology and looked up into the bright, yellow eyes of her psychology professor. She gulped.

His face was thunderous.

Class had passed by in a blur of words and terminology Kagome could no longer make heads or tails of. She didn't know why she had even bothered to show up to the university at all, what with all of the madness of the past two weeks. She faced her professor, trepidation growing.

"I require your presence at this moment. I have some things I wish to discuss with you."

Kagome cringed at his cold tone. Sesshoumaru, while reserved and indifferent, seldom got upset with his students. She had really done it now. Resigned to the oncoming rebuff, she trudged toward the stoic man, both depressed and relieved. Even being in this classroom, reprimanded by the man she admired most, was better than the hell that awaited her outside these hallowed walls.

The creatures were waiting for her.

She could feel them, and the knowledge made her shoulders hunch as she unconsciously tried to hide within herself. The only reason she was so calm right now was because, even though the monsters followed her everywhere, they had yet to invade the university. Something inside the old school building frightened them, more than the shrine where Kagome lived in, and they dared not enter it freely. Kagome could take comfort in the fact that, at least on the days she took her favorite class, she could find peace for a few hours. She blanched at the thought of Sesshoumaru not allowing her to enter the one place where she was not haunted. Kagome had to make things right with him.

As the last student exited, Kagome let out a shaky breath and took the plunge. "Forgive me, Taisho-sensei. I'm aware I missed two of your classes, and I did not hand in the last project. I swear it won't happen again." Her voice was earnest, begging him to believe the sincerity of that statement. "You know, I…" His yellows eyes looked impassively at her, and suddenly, she felt embarrassed, but the words were already leaving her mouth before she could stop them as she averted her eyes. "I really enjoy Taisho-sensei's classes. I look forward to them each week. I promise not to slack off."

Kagome's voice wavered to a stop, and she braced herself for him reply.

"While I must admit I am pleased to hear you say so, that is not what I called you here for."

 _Huh?_

She looked up to see that he was no longer frowning, and instead his face had taken a rather pensive expression. One could almost describe it as concerned.

"Tell me what is troubling you, Higurashi." He said, his usually sharp voice soft and gentle.

"You seem preoccupied in class, distracted. You are the most brilliant and applied student I have had in the past three years." Kagome blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"I do not say this often to my students but if…"he hesitated, then shook his head slightly, as if resolved. "If I can somehow be of support to you, even as a friendly ear, I would be happy to comply."

That was so completely left-field from what Kagome was expecting, she could only gape in awe at the man.

So he had not been angry at her but…worried? She was touched, very much so, that he would go out of his way to offer such a friendly gesture to a mere student. Kagome opened her mouth, very tempted to confide in him, then stopped. Would he believe her?

 _Hey, so two weeks ago I fell into a well and ended up in the past. Nuts, right?! But that's not all! A centipede demon fucking ripped my stomach open and a pretty pink marble fell out and now demons are following me everywhere ago demanding I give them this stupid jewel. So about last weeks, assignment, any chance I can hand it in late?_

Kagome sighed, running her hand across her hair in a nervous habit she had developed since childhood. "You wouldn't believe me." She murmured to herself, and she almost felt like weeping. The raven jumped when she felt his large, masculine hands press against the top of her shoulders. Sesshoumaru was looking at her intently, yellow eyes laser-focused on her.

"Try me." He insisted.

Kagome laughed, near hysteria. "It's a long story." _It's an impossible story._ "I'm sure you have other important things to attend to, Taisho-sensei." _Like students who aren't bat-shit crazy._ "I don't want to take your time." _You can't help me, oh god, I wish I could tell you but-_ "I don't…"

 _I don't want you to hate me._

Kagome felt small and lost and afraid. Even if she told Sesshoumaru and he by some miraculous chance believed her, what then? Could she truly be so selfish as to put this kind man in danger?

There was the slightest of pressures on her waist, and Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru as he gently steered her out of the classroom. Confused, she parted her lips, but he simply shook his head.

"Let's go talk somewhere private."

* * *

Kagome found herself in Sesshoumaru's office, sitting stiffly in his plush couch. The petite woman had never been there before, the room opulent yet warm and inviting.

Trembling, Kagome let out a sigh she had been holding for weeks, the pressure in her chest easing significantly, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Inside this room with this quiet man, she couldn't feel the other demons at all. For the first time in days, Kagome felt safe. _How?_

She opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru had already made himself comfortable in his desk, and he was looking at her expectantly. His yellow eyes, sage and patient, brooked no argument, and Kagome would only do a disservice to his kindness if she lied. He had been so considerate of her, and had never given her reason to think he would turn against her. But did that mean that she could trust him with such a terrible secret?

Kagome could feel the cursed jewel inside her yellow backpack, so small yet so heavy, weighing her down. She couldn't to do this alone anymore. She didn't want to. Kagome looked up, eyes determined and resolute, belying the fear that lived in her heart.

She would trust Sesshoumaru.

"I'm being haunted."

As she gauged her professor's reaction, she saw no judgement, no ridicule or bafflement. He nodded encouragingly, urging her on, and Kagome brightened.

She could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I've been struggling with finding a convincing voice for Kagome in my fics, so this was an exercise of sorts.

I really do try to keep these drabbles short, but they have a way of taking a mind of their own and just going on, and on, and on… To my credit, this was only 2,100 words long.

Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Universe:** Inuyasha (Modern AU)

 **Pairing:** SessKag if you squint. (VERY OOC AND AU)

 **Genre:** AU, Fluff, Slice of Life, Adventure.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me (sadly). They are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Author's Notes:** I often find that Sango and the rest of the cast don't get their moment to shine in fics, and it's terribly sad because I feel they have such strong voices!

As you may have noticed, I am telling this story by jumping though each character's POVs. Is that confusing for you guys? Do you like it? Hate it? Would you rather I stick to a Kagome/Sesshoumaru centric POV? Or not even a specific POV but general narrative? R&R please!)

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Best Friend's Favorite**

888

Sango knew something was terribly wrong. Why else would he, demon Lord of the Western Lands, come to her?

Sango smiled pleasantly, bellying her not-too-gracious thoughts, and turned toward the taiyoukai standing in her doorway. Unseen to him, she silently gripped the handle of her katana, which she kept hidden under the desk in a secret compartment. One could never be too careful.

"Professor Taisho, it's so rare to see you here in the Registration Office. How can I help you today?" her tone was polite and cheerful, her grip on the katana never wavering.

Sesshoumaru levelled gazes with the small brunette before him, seeming to size her up. Without breaking eye contact, he stepped forward into the office and closed the door after him with a deafening click. Sango continued to smile pleasantly even as he turned the lock, effectively trapping them both inside.

"Let us skip the social niceties for today, demon huntress."

Sango's world was turned on its axis. The man before her scoffed as her brown eyes narrowed, her façade of agreeableness dropping. "Do not act so suspicious, Taijiya. I am not looking for a fight." He explained, waving away her concerns with an offhand gesture. "Not…"he continued calmly, "…that you could ever hope to defeat me."

Sango sat very still, making her breath as even as possible. It was one thing for her to know of his demonic origins; she didn't have to be a priestess to feel the power emit off the man in nauseating waves. So it was natural that Sango would discover his identity. But it was another thing entirely for him to know of hers.

Sango had been very careful about keeping her two lives very separate, even from her friends and family. Only a handful of people knew, namely her immediate relatives, which consisted only of her father and younger brother. Up till now she had never been discovered by any demon until she herself had revealed her profession, and by that time, it was already too late for the demon. She had only recently told her fiancé, and only because he had confessed first that he too was "in the business". Sango had been so sneaky about it she had everyone, human or otherwise, fooled.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru could pretend and lie all he wanted to his peers, but she had been trained by professional demon hunters her entire life, and she knew that those tattoos on his face and arms were not the result of a "rebellious past". She could recognize demonic attributes in her sleep and those tattoos, coupled with his alien yellow eyes and stark white hair, were dead giveaways. . It also helped that the man did absolutely nothing to mask said attributes, and instead flaunted them for all to see with aloof arrogance. Since arriving to the school, she had kept a careful eye on the silent professor, but not taken action, since she never saw a reason to eliminate him.

No, that wasn't completely true.

She frowned, knowing that _that_ was not the reason she had not yet killed the beautiful youkai.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was not any mere demon; he was a taiyoukai, a demon lord, and a powerful one too. Sango grit her teeth at his perfectly correct statement mere moments ago: at the level he was at, she would never be able to so much as scratch him, let alone defeat him.

But she would definitely try.

"Are you here to kill me?" she whispered, her voice revealing no emotion.

Sesshoumaru merely raised one elegant eyebrow, amused. "Do not be so dramatic, Taijiya. I have no qualms with you, or your people." He remained rooted to his spot near the door, the tension between them keeping him a cautious distance away. One move, and he knew the demon huntress would not hesitate to spring to action. And killing her would be counterproductive to his plan. He needed her.

Sango sneered in disbelief. "'No qualms', you say. Even though my people killed your kind mercilessly?" she asked, suspicious still at his lack of aggressiveness.

Sesshoumaru put his hands in his pockets casually, the very picture of non-threatening, and lowered his eyes. "As did my kind to yours, many years ago." He responded quietly. There was no shame or remorse, merely a stating of facts. He looked back up at the wary woman before him, trying his best to persuade her. "I think we can move past the mistakes of our ancestors and make peace."

Sango did not reply, and Sesshoumaru noticed chagrined that she made no move from her seat. The demon recognized the tension in her body, that of a trained warrior, and he knew that she had not yet let go of whatever weapon she held concealed under her desk. A woman as cautious and paranoid as her would probably keep a few around; any good demon hunter would.

Sesshoumaru sighed, impatiently. "For the last time, this Sesshoumaru is not here to pick a fight with you, Taijiya." He raised his chin imperiously at her, hating himself for the next words that would leave his lips.

"Demon Huntress…I am in need of your assistance."

This time, Sango couldn't school her features in time - she lacked his self-control and years of training - so Sesshoumaru plainly caught the look of utter shock at his words.

"You need _my_ help?" she said, surprised. She sounded so young, not the deadly fighter who had been glaring at him for the past tense minutes of conversation.

Pursing his lips slightly, he nodded, not wanting to confirm such an embarrassing assessment.

Sango relaxed her pose, though she still kept a strong grip on the katana. "Why would a demon lord need help from a demon hunter?"

Noting the definite mellowing of tension, Sesshoumaru took a few tentative steps into the room. Sango remained in her seat, her interest piqued, and seeming reassured at her non-action Sesshoumaru continued. He walked all the way to the window at the far end of the room, feeling the hunter's eyes burning holes into the back of his expensive suit with their intensity. Ignoring her mistrust and obvious curiosity, the white-haired demon looked out the window into the dreary daylight. It had been raining heavily since morning, and although dry now, the day was still cast in a grey light, making it seem darker, moodier. It reflected the demon's own brooding humor perfectly. He stared out into the bleakness, trying not to think in metaphors and organizing a speech that would convince such a guarded character as Sango.

For her part, Sango stared at the back of the man's head, confused. Years working at the university and the solemn professor had never so much as sent a word or glance her way. Their paths never crossed, even in a school as small as this one, and he had been very good at not appearing in her radar or path at all, something she now realized had been intentional if he had known of her identity all along. And now, out of the blue, he outed himself as a demon and was asking her for help? Why? Sango was burning with questions, and yet after seeming so verbose, the man had retreated into a pensive quietness, both irritating her and inflating her curiosity to a painful suspense.

When she was about to yell at him to go on with it, he finally spoke.

"You have surely noticed by now the unusual influx of demons around the school building. Any demon hunter worth her metal would have."

Sango frowned at his hooded jab, but decided to disregard it and nodded. Realizing that with his back to her he couldn't see her, she said "Yes. I've had to kill about three demons this past week alone."

"Hn." He replied, seeming untroubled at her casual remark on murdering his brethren. She had said that to get some sort of reaction from him, but instead he merely remarked. "You have been sloppy then. I would've expected that you would've killed more, since there are so many. But you are human, and such are the extent of your abilities I suppose." He shrugged, as if saying 'Such is life', and turned to her with a bored expression.

Sango was quickly going from confused to annoyed. "If insulting my talent at killing demons is your idea of favoring my assistance, then you are grossly misguided, Professor."

He frowned, though Sango felt no ill-will in the expression. "There is always room for improvement, and only the arrogant would be foolish enough not to understand their limits and how they can better their current abilities. You do not strike me as either foolish or arrogant, which is why I came to seek your help in this matter."

"So say it already!" She snapped, already regretting not having stabbed him when he had locked the door.

Sesshoumaru turned fully towards her, the bleak light pouring from the window casting him in deep shadows. His bright, yellow eyes glowed ominously in the gloom, and she gulped.

"How good are you at protecting and guarding?"

Again, Sango was thrown for a loop.

"Why would such a powerful demon as you need a measly demon hunter like me to protect something?" she countered. Inwardly, she wondered what Sesshoumaru could possibly need protected. Perhaps his home or his treasures…

Sesshoumaru did a small shake of his head.

"Not some _thing_ …" he corrected.

At this, Sango did raise her eyebrows.

"Some _one_?" she coaxed. When Sesshoumaru nodded, she nearly whistled. It was rare for demons to care for other creatures. Could it possibly be a prisoner, and she was to keep an eye on him? Or perhaps…a lover? Sango's imagination kept jumping to conclusions and she nearly growled. Sesshoumaru was giving her information with an eyedropper!

"Yes, someone. A student, to be precise." Sesshoumaru replied cooly. Crossing his arms, he moved his head to the side and looked out the window once more. He could feel the dark presence of demons just beyond, and he frowned knowing who they were looking for. "The recent rise in demon activity on campus has to do with this student. They are targeting her, for reasons you do not have to be privy of. I have an interest in this person and their burden, and so have offered my protection to her. However…" His eyes slid toward the brunette, who was grasping at his every word with bated breath. "I am unable to guard her at all times, since I have other duties to attend to, namely as this school's professor." He explained in a bored tone. His bland delivery contradicted the very serious nature of the discussion.

"So you need a second person to look out for her during those hours." Sango concluded, trying her best to put the puzzle pieces together. Sesshoumaru nodded again.

Well, as a candidate, choosing her made sense. Besides her few hours at the Registration Office, Sango wasn't a student or otherwise employed – unless you counted demon-hunting. She had loads of free time, which she used for training or for eliminating demons across Tokyo. Protecting this person would actually help the huntress in better finding these demons and eliminating them as quickly as possible. If Sango agreed to help Sesshoumaru, this deal would actually benefit her since it synched with her own goals perfectly.

But there was just one more thing she needed to verify…

Sango leaned back into the chair, levelling Sesshoumaru with a hard gaze. "All right, say that I was to agree to this task…who is this helpless creature that I am supposed to protect?"

Sesshoumaru dropped his arms, relieved at seeing her budge to the idea. "You are well acquainted with her, I believe." Sango raised her eyebrows at that, dubious. Despite her obvious doubt, Sesshoumaru knew for a fact that they were very good friends. He had seen them speaking before, in the corridors, and sometimes they would drive off from the student parking lot, both women laughing about some nonsense or another. It was his student's obvious like towards the demon huntress that had convinced Sesshoumaru on choosing her in the first place. If _she_ could trust this demon hunter as her friend, than Sesshoumaru could trust her as his ally. For now.

Meanwhile, Sango frowned, trying to think who could possibly have a relationship with her and with him as well that would escape her notice. She looked searchingly into his eyes, seeing nothing but secrets stare back. He finally opened his mouth and broke the spell with one word.

"Kagome."

Sango's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Kagome?!" she screamed, jumping from her desk, her chair clattering noisily behind her. "You mean, Kagome Higurashi?" he inclined his head silently, and she gasped. "But…why- how? I mean-" Questions after questions tumbled out of Sango's mouth in a desperate attempt to convey her confusion and get some answers. "What happened to her? What did you _do_?" she practically growled at him.

Sesshoumaru passively stared back, not alarmed at her accusation. Instead, he made a sound at the back of his throat, like a laugh that was not a laugh at all. "At least I know you care for the girl strongly."

"You bastard, don't you dare joke!" she spat at him, the katana in her hand trembling. "Kagome is my best friend and I knew it was a mistake to let her come so near you!" Sango had warred with herself for days on whether it had been the right decision to sneak Kagome into Sesshoumaru's class. She had convinced herself that nothing would happen to her, that she was merely another student and would pass unnoticed by the demon lord, like many others before her.

And yet now, because of Sango's carelessness, she was in some kind of danger. Some best friend _she_ was.

Anger, white and hot, possessed Sango and she glared back at the emotionless figure of Sesshoumaru before her. "I should've never let her sign up for your class. I should've destroyed you the very moment that I saw you walk into this school! I should have-"

"Taijiya!" Sesshoumaru interrupted, his voice loud and curt and dangerous, and Sango's voice was knocked out of her lungs as fear crept up her legs at the tone. She had gone too far. With the heat of the moment she had forgotten who she was speaking to: a powerful, deadly demon. He was going to kill her, and the thought drained all the color from her face as she looked back into his bright yellow eyes.

Then Sesshoumaru sighed, and he seemed so ancient and tired and lost, that Sango staggered in her spot. He continued speaking, this time softer, lower, as if a great burden lay on his broad shoulders. "Taijiya, you may hate me all you like and it will not bother me in the slightest. I will reciprocate that dislike of you hunters with equal fervor. Do not think for a moment that standing here is not the most humiliating thing that I have ever done in my life, and to lower myself to your level is destroying my honor as a full-fledged demon. After all this is said and done, if you wish we will become enemies as our ancestors before us and eventually face off in a fight that will not end until one of us is dead, and be warned, it shall not be _me_ who perishes. But I do not care about any of that. At at this very moment, Taijiya, I must know…"

"Will you help me _protect her_?"

And when Sesshoumaru looked back, his eyes tinged amber with fear and worry, Sango knew something was terribly wrong. Why else would he, demon lord of the Western Lands, come to her?

* * *

 **Author's notes:** This time, the story from Sango's POV (and Sesshoumaru's slight POV). This little idea would NOT leave me alone and I just had to write it. So begins Sesshoumaru's recruitment of his first ally in this strange mission. Because if Sessy can be a professor in disguise, then naturally some of the other characters can be in disguise too ;).

Stay tuned for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Universe:** Inuyasha (AU)

 **Pairing:** SessKag (if you squint), SanMiro

 **Genre:** Slice of life, Adventure, Fluff

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and it's characters do not belong to me.

 **Author's Notes:** I'll start off by apologizing for my sporadic updates. And also thank you to all the lovely beautiful fans who have left reviews or sent me messages. Genuinely, THANK YOU.

* * *

 **Best Friend's Favorite II**

888

Kagome gaped in disbelief. If her jaw dropped any further, it would be scraping the ground.

" _You_ know about the demons too? And you _hunt_ them?!"

Sango smiled sheepishly at her gawking best friend, scratching her cheek with one finger.

"Yes and yes." The pretty brunette confessed, watching as a look of dismay and betrayal flashed across Kagome's face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kagome! Honest! But let's be real, it's not something that sounds completely sane, right? I mean…would _you_ have believed me if I had told you?"

Kagome pursed her lips, thoughtfully. It was true that she had felt completely deceived when she found out that Sango, of all people, had prior knowledge about the demons who were following her, just as Professor Sesshoumaru had. It was like everybody in her life knew about this big secret but had collectively decided to keep only _her_ out of the loop, and it sucked!

But truth be told, would Kagome have believed Sango if the pretty brunette had ever come clean? If Kagome was being honest with herself, she hadn't even come forward to Sango the moment it happened to _her,_ because she _knew_ how nuts it sounded. The corners of her mouth turned down, thinking of how lonely Sango must've been, carrying that terrible burden all by herself.

Sango, seeing her friend pout, misinterpreted the expression and grasped at Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, you know I would never hide anything from you intentionally. This world, the world of demons…"Sango shook her head, her blunt fringe shaking. "…it's not a world that I want my loved ones to be a part of. If I could, I would turn back time so that you never ever found out about it in the first place."

Kagome saw the pained expression on her best friend's face, and her heart broke. "Sango…"she whispered, fingers pulling the older woman's hands away from her shoulders and pressing them against her own chest, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Even if I never knew about demons and jewels of myth, _you_ would. I couldn't bear the thought of you facing this terrible nightmare by yourself. At least this way, we can lean on each other."

Kagome smiled at the taijiya, and Sango realized that Kagome had never been angry at her, had forgiven her for keeping this terrible secret from her, and had understood. She squeezed the younger woman's hands back and leaned forward until their forehead's touched.

"I love you, you know?" Kagome whispered, a shy smile blossoming on her pink lips. "You're the sister I always wished for, and I know with you and Professor Taisho by my side, we can do this."

"I love you too. And if that stupid professor thinks he can steal you away from me, he is grossly mistaken." Sango growled.

Kagome gasped, a bright pink blush powdering her cheeks as she pulled away. "He is _not_ trying to steal me away-!"

"Hey now, don't stop! It was getting good!"

Both women froze, their lovely scene interrupted by a loud masculine voice. Paralyzed on the spot, they turned toward the owner of the voice, Kagome filled with confusion and Sango with dread. She recognized that voice anywhere…

Leaning against the wall, sporting a devil-may-care smile, Sango's fiancé was looking hungrily between the two girls currently embracing in the dark classroom. Truly, to anybody just barging in it would have been quite a curious scene. To Miroku though, pervert monk extraordinare, it was something straight out of his fantasies.

"Baby." He purred, motioning toward his mortified fiancé, whose face was growing hotter by the second, a vein popping in her temple. "You shouldn't have. You know my birthday isn't till August."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Miroku!" Sango hissed, drawing away from a very confused Kagome and stomping toward her idiotic future husband. "This is no time for your perverted jokes! Now I called you about an hour ago, what took you so long?"

As the two continued to fight, Kagome asked herself how could two polar opposites be so much in love as they were?

Kagome turned away from their bickering, looking out the window of the classroom. The demons were still circling outside, though they had not dared to enter. They seemed to be wary of Sango, and with good reason. Kagome recalled how swiftly the woman had taken care of some demons following her just mere hours ago.

Kagome rested her elbows against the windowsill, watching as one particular centipede demon floated in lazy circles about the building. She wondered, for the millionth time that day, what Professor Taisho was doing. And in the secret compartments of her heart, where he was not her teacher or she his student, she wished he would come back to her soon.

* * *

AN: I love Miroku, and I will always grab a chance of having him smoothly mortify our favorite demon-huntress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Universe:** Inuyasha (Modern AU)

 **Pairing:** SessKag (if you squint).

 **Genre:** Slice of Life, Adventure, Fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and it's characters are the intellectual property of one genius Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Author's Notes:** Short but to also weigh in the demon's POV into this saga. If you can't tell this is heavily drabble-dependant and continuity is very fluid. This could all very well be a day or it could be a week. I'm just enjoying writing this and not worrying too much about making a masterpiece, otherwise I won't be able to write at all.

That been said, please R&R if you feel this is too disjointed, unsuccessful or if you have any constructive criticism. I always appreciate it.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Demon's Favorite**

888

The demons waited.

They floated outside the ancient institution, circling the college like deformed crows waiting for a corpse to appear. They knew that just inside the brick walls lay the girl who held the jewel of Myth, the Shikon no Tama.

If only they could actually get to her! Furiously, they snapped their jaws in frustration as another wave of youki pushed them away.

They had been trying to get at the jewel for weeks now, but something kept thwarting their chances. A powerful demon had taken to hanging around the young girl, and even though the demons were hungry with power, they were not completely stupid. Though a demon just like them, the man was not their ally, and many of their kind had made the fatal mistake of thinking otherwise. And those who learned his true alliance and tried to force their way past them shared a similar gruesome fate.

No, to face off with the white-haired demon lord was to greet death prematurely.

Although certainly the biggest, that was not the demons' only obstacle. When the demon lord was not the one guarding the lone woman-child, another person protected her, a female human. At first, they had made the mistake of taking her for a regular mortal – in other words, a weakling. But after a dozen or so of their demon brothers had been annihilated they realized what she was: a demon hunter.

With a taiyoukai and a taijiya as her personal bodyguards, it was damn near impossible to approach the girl or the jewel. As long as those two were near, the jewel and its guardian would be out of their demonic reach.

But they also knew that those protecting her would eventually slip up. Try as they might, one demon and one human woman could not keep one girl away from a horde of demons forever.

And so they waited.

* * *

AN: Back to back drabbles, as a thank you for all the wonderful feedback I've been receiving!

As always, I'm always open to suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Modern AU (UniversityProfessor!Sess x Student!Kagome)

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag

 **Rating:** PG-13 ( For now, suscepticble to change).

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Author's notes:** A continuation to my " _Teacher's Favorite"_ series. Please read those in previous chapters for this drabble to make sense. I always try to write them in such a way that they could potentially stand on their own but it always helps to read them as a series for better understanding of the story.

I know a lot of you were probably looking forward to another installement to the " _Pupil of My Eye_ " storyline, and fear not, it's in the works. I am just trying to write it in such a way to meet you guys' very high expectations of it (no pressure, right?). But I needed a break from heavy stuff, so went back to the one drabble series that started it all.

I like this series, and would love to develop it into a stand-alone sometime in the future, but with school kicking my butt as it is, I don't think I could get the time to polish it properly. Master's degree ain't no joke. Also sorry for the millions of typos. Anybody interested in becoming a proof-reader/editor?

Anyways, enjoy! And as always R&R!

* * *

He was late. _Too_ late.

Kagome tapped her foot on the ground as she waited by the university entrance. Classes had ended for the day. The raven-haired watched idly as students eagerly filed out, ready to enjoy the long weekend, until very soon she was the last person remaining on the lot. After a week of high vigilance and constant guarding, she tried to ignore the sudden feeling of naked vulnerability that came along with being by her lonesome self. Kagome could not rely on her friends to protect her all the time from potential demonic attacks. They had lives too, and they didn't revolve around keeping her or the Shikon No Tama safe. The least Kagome could do was survive a couple of minutes by herself without dying or spontaneously combusting on the spot.

With that optimistic goal in mind, Kagome tried her best to wait patiently for her escort. Sango, her best friend and second guard, had already left with Miroku for the day.

 _"Are you sure you're alright waiting by yourself Kagome?" the blue-eyed raven remembered Sango asking anxiously._

 _"Really, Sango, I'll be fine." Kagome reassured her best friend with a placating smile. "Taisho-sensei should be coming by any minute now. You've helped me enough for today."_

 _"But Kagome-"_

 _"Sango, really, go! You're starting to suffocate me." Kagome whined dramatically, pushing the brunette into the eager arms of her fiance. Sango swatted at Miroku's already wandering hands and turned once more towards Kagome. The sharp-eyed brunnette hesitated, before heaving a deep sigh. "Fine." she huffed with resigned finality. "I'm only agreeing because I promised I'd pick up Kohaku to celebrate his last soccer match victory with ice-cream. But!" she intoned, wagging her cellphone at Kagome's perky nose. "I'll only leave on the strict condition that you call me **immediately** if anything happens. You got that, Kagome? No funny business, no trying to solve your problems all by yourself okay?!"_

 _Kagome rolled her eyes, and held up her hand mockingly. "Yes, m'am, scouts honor."_

 _Sango narrowed her eyes at the raven. "Somehow I am not reassured. Especially because you were never a scout" she grumbled, before a giggling Kagome pushed her and Miroku a few steps down the lot and towards the parking._

 _"I promise, Mom, I'll call you if anything happens. Seriously. I'll even text you as soon as Taisho-sensei gets here." Kagome added, heart-warmed and tickled that her friend would concern herself so much over her._

 _Miroku smiled at the raven, amused as well at his fiance's mother-hen personality. "Take care, Kagome-san. See you tomorrow." Sango had opened her mouth for one final protest, but Miroku bent down and pressed a kiss into her lips, effectively cutting her off. "Let us hurry, love. Your brother is expecting us with ice-cream, and I wouldn't want to fail him."_

 _Sango grit her teeth, hlding back a furious blush as much as she could. "As if you could. He practically worships the ground you walk on." she growled, off-put my the betrayal of her little brother. With how Kohaku followed the older man around with the wide-eyed admiration of a puppy, Sango sometimes wondered who was more happy that Mirolku and her were getting married, Sango or her brother himself. With a final farewell - one eager and another a lot more apprehensive - the couple was finally off._

 _Kagome laughed as she watched them go, bickering all the way to their car like an old married couple. They clambered into Miroku's modest Honda, and then they too were gone._

Kagome hadn't wanted to worry Sango needlessly any more than she already did. Really, Kagome could be alone for a couple of minutes. And besides, she had been in too good of a mood to worry herself. After all, she would be seeing Taisho-sensei soon, and this would be the first time he would walk her to her house. Blushing at the thought, Kagome smiled secretly as she waited.

But thirty minutes passed without even a message from the older man, and Kagome began to stir restlesstly. Taisho-sensei was never late; could something have happened? What could possibly have detained him, Lord of _Always Being Annoyingly Punctual_ , from meeting with her at his established time? It was very un-Sesshoumaru type of behaviour, and Kagome shifted from one foot to the other anxiously as she evaluated all the options for his tardiness. Perhaps he had a teacher's meeting after class? No but he would've mentioned it before hand. Maybe he had fallen asleep in his office grading papers. Although now that Kagome thought about it, did demons even need sleep? Or at least Sesshoumaru didn't seem to ever look fatigued or tired in the slightest. _Lucky dog_ , she mentally bemoaned, thinking of all the sleep she would be losing this weekend trying to catch up with all of the homework from her classes.

Suddenly, Kagome remembered Sango mentioning that the white-haired man had been patrolling the area for "potential threats".

Kagome's chest tightened at the thought, and she drew a hand to her heart. Patrolling meant confronting other demons…and confronting other demons was just a polite way of saying beating the shit out of each other. Taisho-sensei was always triumphant in his encounters with these other demonic forces but...

Her hand fisted the fabric of her jacket, tendons white. Could it be possible that Taisho-sensei…was _hurt_? Yes, he was the strongest demon Kagome had ever met, but arguably Kagome had not met a lot of demons. It was possible there were creatures just as powerful, if not more so, as her beloved sensei. _Perhaps,_ Kagome thought as she nervously fumbled in her pockets, _I should give him a call to check where he is. Just in case._

Trying to keep her anxiety at bay, Kagome took out her phone, and began to punch in his number.

"Ooooy! Higurashi-san!"

Kagome's fingers fumbled on the keypad and she looked up startled. Dragged out of her thoughts by the loud voice, her bright blue eyes scanned the empty lot until they fell on the source of the sound. He was young, cute and completely unfamiliar. Kagome had never seen this boy before and truthfully, she would have definitely remembered him. Around her age (perhaps even younger), he had tan, caramel skin and dark curly hair that wove around his head like a wreath. The young man looked positively cherubic, and even his doll-like mouth and black, dark eyes inspired tender feelings in the girl.

Noticing that he had caught her attention, the boy waved, a bright dimpled smile on his tan face.

"Are you waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama, Higurasha-san?" he yelled as he jogged up to her.

Oh…Well, she might not know who he was, but he seemed to know _her_ …

She smiled back - it was impossible not to mirror his own broad dimpled grin. "Yes I am. Are you here on his behalf?" Kagome called out, curious as to how Taisho-sensei could know this boy. She started walking towards him too, her manners moving her body on autopilot and returned his greeting with a shy wave-

-then stopped fully as if she had hit a wall.

Kagome's breath hitched painfully in her chest. Her limbs grew numb as cold creeped into her heart.

 _Oh no..._

She had hung around Taisho-sensei long enough to recognize this feeling – demonic aura.

 _"Youki." the older man had called it when Kagome had described the sensation she felt whenever she was around demons._

 _"I am actually surprised you can feel it. Most humans cannot."Sesshoumaru remarked, mildly impressed despite himself that the young girl could feel it at all._

 _"Oh really? Why is that?" Kagome had asked, tilting her head to the side as Sesshoumaru walked her to her next class, under the pretense that he was talking to her about the previous test. Even inside the school building, he refused to leave her unnattended, in case of a surprise attack. He had explained his reasons as practical, but Kagome could not stop the little butterflies in her stomach from springing to life every single time they walked down the hallways together._

 _Sesshoumaru seemed to ponder her question, then lifted his right shoulder in what Kagome was soon recognizing as his more elegant version of a shrug. "I presume it must be attributed it to your priestess training. Those with stronger spiritual powers are able to detect demonic aura and even track it. It is rare, but not unheard of in your kind."_

 _"I see. That makes sense. Sort of." Kagome mumbled, as she let the information sink in. She had been learning a lot about demons and their unknown world during the past weeks. She pouted then, as a thought popped into her head. "But wait a minute. How come Taisho-sensei's aura is different?"_

 _Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow. "Different, Hugurashi?"_

 _"Yes. All those other auras, they're cold and dark and..."Kagome bit her lip, trying to find the words. "...I don't know how to describe it except they feel like the color of ice under artic waters, if that makes sense."_

 _"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted, finding the description amusing but accurate. "So how is my aura, then?" he asked, and his deep voice rumbled towards Kagome and washed over her. A blush, pink and prominent, appeared on her face uninvited. "Ummm..." she mumbled, suddenly embarrassed she had even brought up the difference._

 _"Yes?" Sesshoumaru prompted, now very interested indeed. Kagome could swear she could see the barest hint of a smirk in his porcelain face._

 _They stopped before the door to Kagome's class, although Sesshoumaru made no move to leave. Feet spread comfortably apart, hands in his trouser pockets, he looked down expectantly at his blushing pupil. Kagome swallowed, but knowing her professor would not let the matter drop and deciding to put the awkwardness behind her rather than drag it on, she answered truthfully._

 _"Taisho-sensei's youki...it's powerful, yes, but it's not as cold as the others..." she muttered softly. Had it not been for Sesshoumaru's superhuman hearing, he might've missed it. Kagome refused to meet his eyes, her hand moving as she attempted to grab the words out of thin air. "I don't know how to describe it except to say...it's very similar to a thunderstorm."_

 _Sesshoumaru allowed that interesting bit of information to sink, as he watched how his favorite student's face became an impressive shade of red. "A thunderstorm..." the older man echoed low, and Kagome wondered if he was aware how much even his voice resembled the very rumble of lightning, or if he was even doing it on purpose._

 _"Yes." Kagome continued, and her voice had trailed off into a shy whisper, so that Sesshoumaru leaned in, even though he could hear just fine. "It's powerful, dangerous and others might think it's scary but... I find it oddly comforting." Kagome looked up at him then, the perfect picture of maidenly demureness, and blue met yellow in a haze of uncertainty and a sea of words that were left unsaid. They stared at each other, perhaps a moment longer than appropriate for teacher and student. Sesshoumaru was grateful that not a single soul was in the halls to see them._

 _"I see." he whispered distantly, and his eyes had become intense, hyper focused on the small, slip of a girl before him. The girl that did not fear him, that found comfort in him, for whatever reason beyond his knowledge, and Sesshoumaru tried not to revel in the unwelcome and unknown satisfaction of it all._

 _She really was too trusting._

 _The young woman was looking up at him with those wide blue eyes of her, pink dusting her complexion in ways that were very becoming, and Sesshoumaru struggled to remember that he was her protector and she the Jewel-keeper and nothing else._ _His hands itched, closing over an endless amount of nothing inside his pockets._

 _"You should go to class, Kagome." he said, and his deep voice seemed to break whatever spell they were both under. Kagome blinked in rapid sucession, trying to clear the strange haze and when she was finished, Sesshoumaru was already rounding the corner and out of sight._

 _Yet even as walls and doors and distance separated them, even as she sat down and endured a boring class, as she took notes for things that would come up in her next quiz, and as class ended, Kagome could feel it. His youki was heavy in the air, circling her like a well-trained dog would follow it's master. She knew he could somehow control it, and that he knew she knew this too. Kagome smiled, and allowed the sensation to wash over her pleasantly._

 _Like rain during a thunderstorm._

The feeling Kagome had now was not a comforting one. Friday late in the evening, the entire plaza in front of the university entrance was completely empty except for the two of them. Which meant that the only place the youki could be coming from…was from the young boy heading straight towards her.

The boy's youki, while not as 'strong' as Taisho-sensei's, was still quite fearsome, and Kagome visibly shuddered. While seeing the boy had inspired feelings of maternal warmth, the youki he exuded felt like falling into a pit of freezing water and being trapped under the ice. Mental hands, small and weak, desperately pushed against the icy wall, trying to escape the suffocating cold that filled her lungs. She unconsciously took a step back.

Noticing her sudden change in demeanor, the boy looked at her strangely with his wide black eyes, as if concerned. "What's wrong, Higurashi-san?"

He had gotten much closer. Kagome nearly gagged at the oppressive force of his aura.

"S-stop right there!" Kagome screamed, taking another involuntary step back. She held up a trembling hand, and the boy stopped, his expression confused. Kagome was practically panting, so overwhelmed she was by his youki. It seemed absurd that she should be so fearful of him, but Kagome's instincts were rarely wrong. They might not be as good as Taisho-sensei's, but they had saved her neck enough times where she was willing to listen to them once more. Her life depended on it.

Swallowing the hot bile rising in her throat, she looked at the boy under a fringe of squinting lashes.

"You…you are not a friend of Taisho-sensei…" she accused between gasps, her hand grasping the phone against her chest. She needed to call Taisho-sense or Sango. If only her fingers would stop shaking!

The boy blinked, as if confused, but then his expression of concern melted, and Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine as a smile as silvery-white as the blade of a knife, and equally sharp, spread through his face.

"No, I am not…but _you_ are."

The demon boy with the doll-like face stretched an arm to the side. Kagome watched in horror as his hand warped grotesquely, until a scaled claw appeared, sharp nails flashing against the dying sun.

Kagome stared, petrified on the spot, as the demon-boy drew nearer. She wished she had ignored his initial greeting and instead run away. She wished that she had gone with Sango as the brunette had suggested. She wished she had never gotten involved in this ridiculous and dangerous demon business.

She wished Taisho-sensei were there.

The demon raised its clawed hand, grinning. Green poison oozed out of the tips.

But Taisho-sensei was not there.

He was late. Too late.

* * *

AN: Was that enjoyable? Shorter than my previous drabbles (only 1000 words), but fun nonetheless. I missed these guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Series:** Inuyasha

 **Universe:** Modern AU (UniversityProfessor!Sess x Student!Kagome)

 **Pairing:** Eventual SessKag (?)

 **Rating:** PG-13 (For now, susceptible to change)

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the intellectual property of one Rumiko Takahashi. I only make bad fanfiction about it.

 **Authors notes:** This may not be one of my more popular stories…but it's certainly one of _my_ favorites! (ahiuck!) Enjoy this little update. I'm currently recovering from pneumonia but I'll hopefully be able to work on this as I'll be recused to a bed fro the next week or so. I always enjoy taking Sesshoumaru for a spin and writing from his POV. This chapter shows a Sesshoumaru we are all a little more familiar with - ruthless and deadly.

* * *

 **Teacher's Favorite**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **888**

Sesshoumaru stared at the setting sun, a deep red stain in the sky like freshly-spilled blood, and tried not to think of omens.

Instead, he focused on the gasping and dying cat demon below him, gargling blood as Sesshoumaru wrapped his claws around its throat and cut its airway dispassionately. Some might think him cruel for it - suffocation was a most painful and drawn-out death, after all - but this particular demon had given Sesshoumaru quite the run-around. He had been chasing the sneaky monster for nearly half an hour all around the city, and now he was late to picking up his beloved ward.

Sesshoumaru blinked at the unexpected endearment that escaped his thoughts.

Beloved?

Sesshoumaru tried to keep his breathing even, his mind carefully blank, as he proceeded to rationalize his slip-up. Yes, he surely felt some degree of affection for the young girl. She was his most dedicated student and it was to be expected that some sense of friendliness would be intertwined in their relationship. But to go as far as refer to her as not only beloved, but _his_ beloved? Sesshoumaru drew the hand that was not choking the cat demon to death and raised it to his face, covering his mouth as a ghostly warmth revealed the tell-tale signs of what could be deemed a blush. Except Sesshoumaru, Great Dog Taiyoukai, Demon Prince of the House of Moon and Lord of the Western Lands, did _not_ blush. Ever.

He was thankfully brought out of his confused musings by a strangled cry below him.

Dragging his yellow eyes away from the blood-red sky, he turned to an equally blood-red stained demon clawing desperately at his relentless choke-hold. Or at least the creature would have been clawing at him, except it no longer possessed any hands to do so. Sesshoumaru had, quite artfully, cut its appendages from the elbows down in a clean almost clinical cut. The venom in his claw tips had sealed the capillaries to prevent bleeding out, but the poison was sure to be excruciatingly painful, if its pitiful cries were any indication. The cat demon thrashed in the ground relentlessly, and Sesshoumaru surmised that the poison must be entering its nervous system by now. Death would come shortly, thought for the wrethced creature, not quickly enough.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Sesshoumaru continued conversationally, as though he had not been interrupted at all and were remarking on the weather. "You tell me where the other demons are nesting, and I shall end your miserable existence. Or you can enjoy yourself as my poison slowly melts you from the inside out."

The cat demon hissed harshly, or at least tried to, as all that came out was a wet snarl. "Eat shit." It gurgled at last, before its eyes rolled backwards and it howled in pain. Sesshoumaru's lip lifted in distaste at the crude language.

Needless to say, Sesshoumaru never was a cat person.

Still, as much as it would have gratified him to eliminate this pathetic excuse for a demon, the reality was Sesshoumaru was actually quite on edge. The number of demons after the Shikon no Tama had increased exponentially over the past few days, and more worrisome still was the fact that the demons seemed to be organized and working together. The fact that they knew Sesshoumaru was the taiyoukai protecting the jewel didn't deter them at all either, which meant they were either extremely foolish or extremely confident they could get past his defenses and to the girl. Either way, he didn't like it one bit.

With the experience of a trained actor, Sesshoumaru hid these concerns from the writhing demon with a mask of pure boredom as he sighed most theatrically. "Very well. Enjoy your suffering, then, cat demon." Sesshoumaru drawled, and he was about to withdraw his claws when the body beneath him trembled. Underneath his hands, beneath the slippery wetness of muscles and blood, Sesshoumaru could feel the slightest of vibrations and with a sense of foreboding realized the demon was snickering.

"You find your own death amusing?" Sesshoumaru questioned darkly, even as a sinister feeling crawled its way into his heart. Something wasn't right.

The demon's bright green eyes swiveled to look up at their tormentor, moving erratically as they tried to focus on Sesshoumaru's face. A most grotesque smile spread across its red-stained lips.

"I find your arrogance amusing, milord." The demon breathed mockingly, obviously finding Sesshoumaru's confusion comical.

When Sesshoumaru didn't reply, the creature urged on, laughing manically between gurgled gasps.

"She-" it gasped, spit some blood. "She was waiting for you today…wasn't she?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in understanding and the creature shrieked with laughter.

 _This is a trap,_ Sesshoumaru concluded distantly. _This is a trap, the cat is a distraction, Kagome is_ dead _-_

"You think you have caused me pain, my lord. But _you_ will be the one experiencing true suffering when you find the ground decorated with the innards of your whore-!"

Sesshoumaru crushed the creature's windpipe, bone and muscle crunching and simultaneously melting under his venomous grasp. The creature gave one last revolting cry, but Sesshoumaru did not hear nor witnessed the last light leave its eyes as life abandoned it, as he was already yards away, leaping into the sky.

How could he have been so foolish? He had been so caught up in the game he had forgotten his true role: to protect Kagome. And now, as he expanded his senses outwards, his mind a fog of white-hot panic, searching for her location, for the one pure aura that was unmistakable hers, he let out a thunderous growl. He had indeed found her aura.

And she was not alone.

 _No,_ he thought viciously, flying through the air, the world around him a blur of color. _No, no, no, NO_ –

Sesshoumaru's mind was a dizzying storm of dark and purple fear as he struggled for coherency, for the familiar sense of clarity that made him the most lethal predator on this planet. He would need that power for when he faced off against whatever unfortunate entity dared to hurt Kagome.

Sweet, kind, trusting Kagome.

The smell of blood reached his nose, and with a heart-stopping stab that made him trip and loose his footing for half a second he recognized it as hers.

She never stood a chance.

Moving faster than he had ever done so in his life, his muscles screaming, Sesshoumaru's world focused on just her and her blood and her smile and her _blood-_

He raced through the buildings, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, his mind reduced to all thoughts of _Kagome,_ and when he broke through the trees he was momentarily blinded by the light, when he saw them. Their bodies were silhouetted against the horizon.

 _"Kagome!"_

For a moment, Sesshoumaru caught sight of the setting sun, a deep red stain in the sky like freshly-spilled blood, and tried not to think of omens.

* * *

AN: This was lots of fun to write, as Sess POVs usually are. Please R&R! Like I said, I'll be updating all the fics in my repertoir for the upcoming weeks, slowly but surely so stay tuned and thanks for all my long-time watchers for sticking around!


End file.
